


Jealous (A drarry one shot)

by asiriusproblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Secret Relationship, drarry fanfiction, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/pseuds/asiriusproblem
Summary: Pairing: Draco Malfoy/ Harry PotterAll character's belong to J.K. Rowling but the plot is mine.





	Jealous (A drarry one shot)

The Great Hall was filled with chatter. Every student sat at their assigned house table, conversing about anything and everything. The bewitched ceiling above showed off a starry sky and the only light in the room was the array of torches lining the walls.

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, feeling a warm buzz in his chest. He hadn’t felt this happy in years and he grinned at his best friends as Ron told a bloody awful muggle joke and Hermione giggled, telling him how ridiculous he sounded.

Every now and then, the boy would sneak glances at the Slytherin table only to see his lover staring back at him with a glint in his eyes. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as Draco Malfoy held eye contact with him from across the room and hid his smile behind a mug of what Harry imagined was Pumpkin Juice.

After the war had ended, it was hard for everyone. Every single person in the Great Hall had lost someone or had experienced the battle first- hand and when the new headmaster, Professor McGonagall had requested that they all come back to re-due their seventh year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were ecstatic to come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Of course, after witnessing the death and the destruction, a lot of people were hesitant to return. Harry himself had nightmares often and would always seek Draco at unholy hours of the morning. Draco didn’t mind; he knew everything that’s happened had been rough on Harry and nightmares were inevitable.

Harry would find his boyfriend, crawling into bed with him and Draco would stroke Harry’s back gently, whispering sweet nothings into the Gryffindor’s ear.

“Shhh, Love,” he would coo. “You’re alright now. It’s all over and you’re alright now.”

Harry was dragged out of his daze when Draco looked away, averting his attention to Astoria Greengrass. A wave of jealousy twisted in Harry’s gut as he observed. Astoria twirled her hair and gave Draco googly eyes while talking with Draco and Draco just smiled, answering her.

Anger swelled in Harry’s chest and Ron noticed. “Harry, are you alright, mate?”

Turning back to his best friends, he nodded. “Everything’s fine.”

They were the only people who knew about him and Draco. Of course Hermione found out long before the lovers even planned on telling anyone, being the brightest witch of her age. When they finally came out to the two, Hermione simply said “I know,” and continued sipping her tea, a copy of the Daily Prophet held in her grasp. On the other hand, Ron hadn’t seen any of it coming and it took him weeks to get used to the new adjustment. As long as Harry shut his bed curtains and casted a silencing charm when Draco slept over, he didn’t care.

“We know you better than that, Harry. What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked down, a blush on his cheeks. “It’s ridiculous,” they waited for him to continue, patiently. “but I am really jealous of Astoria Greengrass right about now.”

Ron and Hermione glance at the Slytherin table to see Draco and Astoria talking lively and sent a sad look towards their friend when he got up and said he’d be in the common room.

Harry made himself some Earl Grey tea and put a few too many sugar cubes in before plopping into one of the many armchairs in front of the blazing fire. He watched as the flames flickered, the warmth consuming him and he sighed. Minutes later, Draco strolled in and placed a kiss on top of Harry’s messy head of hair.

“Hello, darling.” Draco said, then got to making himself a cup of steaming tea.

They would always bicker like an ‘old married couple’ as Hermione and Ron would say. Harry would always comment how gross Draco’s tea choices are and Draco, who prefers his tea plain and bitter would send Harry smirks and wittily respond with “Oh please! Would you like some tea with that sugar?”

And Harry would fume every time.

Draco sat next to Harry and tried striking up conversation but Harry remained silent. The Slytherin grew confused. “Are you alright, Harry?”

Harry nodded and looked away, muttering a quiet “‘m fine.”

Draco set down his mug and turned to face the other boy. “Harry James Potter, don’t lie to me. Tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something?”

The Gryffindor finally made eye contact with the blond. “Don’t play dumb with me, Draco.”

Draco’s eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Pardon?”

Harry sighed and deflated, sinking into the plush couch. “I saw you talking with Greengrass.”

This caused Draco to chuckle. Harry was jealous and Draco could see it. He new that Harry was very possessive and made it clear that Draco was his whenever they got the chance to be alone.

The other boy blushed and Draco cupped his cheek, his thumb playing with Harry’s bottom lip. “Don’t be ridiculous,” his other hand found Harry’s and he intertwined their fingers as they rested their foreheads together. “You know I’m yours,” Draco placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “And only yours,” then another on the knuckles that belonged to the hand he was holding. “No one else’s.” he finally finished, giving a smooch to the corner of Harry’s mouth, before pulling away to find his boyfriend grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m sorry.”

Draco wore a sassy expression and places his hands on his hips. “The only apology I’ll be accepting from your lips is a kiss, Potter.”

Harry smirks. “That’s Harry to you, Ferret.”

The raven haired boy felt himself being tugged closer to Draco by his tie and their lips brush. “Whatever, Scarface.”

Harry melted into the kiss, Draco’s lips fitting perfectly with his. He could smell the sweet scent of his lover and he wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging on his hair as Draco held Harry close by his waist. The moment was absolutely perfect, their tongues battling for dominance, and Draco moaned at the feeling of Harry’s hands in his hair.

They finally pulled away, both out of breath and Harry pulled Draco’s hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it. “Will that apology suffice?”

A smirk tugged at Draco’s lips, “Well…I guess it will have to do. For now.”

Harry grinned and kissed his lover’s cheek. “Good.”


End file.
